Virus Panic
Virus Panic is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The stage is based on the traditional gameplay of Dr. Mario series in which the player has to erase all viruses to complete a level, but especially on Dr. Luigi, the series's latest installment, for its L-shaped megavitamins. However, gameplay in this stage is a bit different: The brawlers ARE the viruses and have to watch out because Megavitamins (even though they act as platforms in this stage), a falling megavitamin causes damage and knockback. In this stage, characters like Mario or Toon-Link are around the same size as a horizontal megavitamin. Even though the concept art shows it this way, the megavitamins are actually much bigger in the stage and the "bottle" the battle takes place in much thinner. Another unique thing is, that only the ceiling is open to attack to as the every other Blast line is blocked. This is similar to Shadow Moses Island, however, the side walls are not breakable. Overview : As stated above, this stage takes place within a bottle filled with viruses - the brawlers. At the start of the battle, there are no Megavitamins, but after a few seconds, the first ones start to fall from the ceiling to the bottom. While falling, the Megavitamins act as a stage hazard who causes a major knockdown when jumping into a falling one. Luckily, a landed Megavitamin may be jumped on without causing any damage whatsoever and act as impermeable, platforms. However, the way Megavitamins fall can be changed by the viruses and thus can be used as a strategic way to built up the opponent's damage percentage. Attacking Megavitamins from the side will cause them to move horizontally in kind of a knockback. In return, attacking them from above causes them to fall faster. This also counts for diagonal attacks in any kind. : Over the course of the battle, the brawlers will have to climb the Megavitamins and go higher and higher in the bottle, until reaching the ceiling. At this point, the sign "Stage Cleared" pops up and erases all Megavitamins leaving the players falling down to their original position. However, sometimes a sign called "Virus Panic" appears with three Viruses along with it. They'll attack the brawlers and can only be defeated either by throwing them into falling Megavitamins or avoiding their attacks long enough. : Dr. Luigi sometimes makes a cameo appearance walking into the background and rarely even looking on how the player's doing. If the stage is near the bottom, Luigi will shake his head and goes away disappointed. But, if the stage is almost cleared, Luigi will clap his hands and nod. This will even be the case if Luigi is participating in the battle himself already. Origins : This stages is based on the gameplay of Wii U eShop title Dr. Luigi. In it, the player has to take care of some viruses with Megavitamins. When all viruses are gone, one of the twenty levels is completed. There's also the possibility of playing against another player. However, this time, the brawlers are the viruses themselves and have to look out for the falling Megavitamins. Music *Dr. Luigi title theme (Default) *Dr. Mario Fever (Default) *Chill - Dr. Luigi (Unlockable) Trivia *This stage was originally going to be called "Dr. Luigi" or "Dr. Luigi's Office". But this was later changed for cosmetic reasons. *It was originally going to be a Dr. Mario stage. But since Luigi was still in need for a Wii U homestage. Especially, since he deserved one as part for the Year of Luigi. *Dr. Luigi sometimes appears looking at the bottle from the background and watches the fight (this even happens when Luigi's fighting himself!). He then will disappear again shortly after. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages